demon_accordsfandomcom-20200213-history
Plasma
Plasma is a vampire/Goth nightclub owned and run by the New York Vampire Coven. According to Chris Gordon aka the main character of the Demon Accords book series, Plasma is the most bizarre place in the Big Apple. The patrons of the club are some of the more serious Goth types, punky girl, people who have acne, people in relationships, etc. History It is a Brooklyn building that now houses a nightclub but it once housed a newspaper. The club appeared to only hire professional dancers as staff since they all moved entirely too gracefully to be regular clods like Chris Gordon, the main character of the Demon Accords book series and his two police co-workers. A rumor circulating around had it that the club’s owners were originally from Moscow, with possible connections to the Russian mob. Plasma didn’t bill itself as vampire owned at all, but every ad featured shots of the ethereally beautiful, preternaturally pale staff and the vampire part was mostly spread by word of mouth. Description The center of the building, where the printing presses had operated when it was a Newspaper, was open all the way to the ceiling, three stories above from the first floor. The club’s entrance brought you in on the second floor and a labyrinth of stairs provided passage to the top floor or down to the bottom where the dance floor was so you can get your groove on and band stage where you can listen to music. The walls were a black color and most of the lighting came from red neon that bathed everything in a bloody glow according to Chris Gordon, the main character of the Demon Accord book series. There were an abounded amount of dark nooks and corners that are sometimes occupied with a strange mixture of serious Goth and trendy night clubbers. The second floor has railing's and the first floor has corridors. There is the dance floor, stage, and main bar on the first floor. The club also had a bar. In the back of the stage area, there was a door guarded by several large bouncer types that opened into a long institutional corridor and stacked on the sides were cartons and crates of supplies and the lighting used in the corridor was white fluorescent. The air was musty and cool in this corridor. Somewhere up ahead after entering the first door guarded by several bouncer types, there was a sharp left that brings you to another metal door and past this door are walls in the hallway are made of cinderblock. On the other side of the hallway is a crash bar-equipped door. In the same hallway, they have a door that goes into the dressing room. Beverages, Drinks, and Alcohol * Corona: Corona Extra is a pale lager produced by Cervecería Modelo in Mexico for domestic distribution and export to all other countries besides the United States, and by Constellation Brands in Mexico for export to the United States. * Bacardi and Coke: Rum and Coke is a highball cocktail consisting of cola, rum, and traditionally lime juice on ice. It quickly became popular across Cuba and in many other countries and has been one of the world's most popular alcoholic drinks. Traditionally, the cola ingredient is Coca-Cola ("Coke"), and the alcohol is a Cuban light rum such as Bacardi. * Beer: Beer is one of the oldest and most widely consumed alcoholic drinks in the world and the third most popular drink overall after water and tea. Beer is brewed from cereal grains which is most commonly from malted barley, though wheat, maize, and rice are also used. Known Employees All staff is uniformly pale and etheric looking according to Chris Gordon which as an effect that puzzled him to no end. * Head Bouncer/Vadim - He recognizes Scott Henderson as a regular and as a cop in the NYPD also known as the New York Police Department. The head bouncer is well over six feet tall and built like a professional wrestler, he was dressed in leather pants and python skin vest. He was bald and had a large gold earring that hung from his right earlobe. He has eerie yellow contact lenses which added to his already formidable appearance. His costume has a theatrical nature yet his movement and carriage screamed serious fighter to Chris Gordon. His name sounds Russian. * Lydia '''- A spooky waitress for Chris Gordon, Pella, and Scott Henderson. * '''Lead Singer. * 2 'Background Dancer '- One of the background dancers was blonde and she was gorgeous according to Chris Gordon and she was wrapped in a curve-hugging red dress, cut low in the front and high on the side and she had bright eyes. The other was had raven hair and she was wearing white and she has electric blue eyes and the brunette had to be the most beautiful woman in existence according to Chris Gordon. Their dancing was alluring, primal, sensual and utterly captivating. Tanya was one of the two background dancers and she was Fluid, athletic, and well beyond the grasp of any ballerina on earth. Known Patrons * Chris Gordon (new to this club). * Scott Henderson (regular at this club and veteran officer/cop). * Pella. Points of Interest * Trivia * According to Chris Gordon, he thought the owners were doing a great job capitalizing on the current nationwide love affair with all things vampires - movies, books, and dance clubs. * The lines outside are two blocks long. * The girl in the vision that Chris has is Tanya and later becomes Chris mate/girlfriend.